


Spooky Board Game

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 2, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: A rainy day in October.Time to pull out the Ouija Board!





	Spooky Board Game

October 2nd. 

And it's raining. 

Like, pouring outside. The sky weeps and we have to suffer for it. So much for the real-life PUBG we were gonna do outside. Ryan had the plans ready and everything. We were even gonna jump out of a plane and everything! With parachutes, of course. 

But, nope. It's raining. And we are bored. 

Kayla, Sam, James and I were sitting in the living room of this very big mansion, bored to tears. Kayla loved to play "the floor is lava" on the couches, but now she preferred to just lie on the couch upside-down and let the blood rush to her head. 

"I'm sooooo boooored~" she whined.

"We know. You've said you were bored for the 100th time already." James threw a cracked crown shaped pillow at her. She fell off the couch and landed face first. That didn't seem to deter her. 

"I'm pretty sure it was 101." Sam shrugged, swiping on her phone, aimlessly. 

"You're so bored that you were counting?" I asked, petting RyanLion, who seemed to like it. He's one of my stuffed lions that came to life and he seems to do that when it rains now. Lil L is asleep on my bed. I gotta ask Azriella about this.

"Yep." Sam replied. 

"Hey, guys?" Kayla rolled over.

"What?" James sighed, knowing what was coming next. 

"I'M SOOOOOO BOOOOORED~!" Kayla exclaimed. 

"Oh, my Dark God." I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes. How can I help you?" 

I looked up to see Ryan holding a box. He seems to be extra creepy this month, showing up when we least expect it.

"Can you stop Kayla from saying she's bored every 5 seconds??" James asked. 

Ryan chuckled. "I think I might have the solution right here. You can play with this." He set the box down on the table and we all crawled over to look at it. It was a Ouija board set!

"Ryan, what the hell?! These things are dangerous!" Sam gasped. 

"Please. It wouldn't be a MadHouse unless Ryan had one of these. I think we're fine if it's _this_ guy that owns the place." Kayla smirked. 

"Oh, Kayla. You underestimate me. Surely, there could be some hidden secrets floating around this house. If anyone can find them, I'm sure it's you 4." Ryan opened the box and took the Ouija board out, along with some candles. 

"It's a whole ceremony? This is weird." I comment, picking up the planchette. 

"Not weird, Tabi. If you want to find the spirits, you have to do it right. I'll help you set it up, but you have to ask the questions yourselves." Ryan said. 

I looked over at Sam, who was still unsure about the whole thing. James and Kayla looked a bit more interested, though. So I didn't really have a choice. I didn't want to chicken out. 

"All right, Ryan. Do your spooky candle thing." I sigh. 

Within minutes, we were ready to go. The candles were in place, we said a prayer to ward off any evil spirits we could possibly summon and we stared at the planchette in front of us.

Ryan facepalmed. "You're supposed to put your fingers on it, so the spirit can guide you from letter to letter."

"Ohhh. Right. James, you first." Sam grabbed RyanLion from me and hugged him tightly.

"Why me?!" James exclaimed. 

"Because Ryan will feed you to Stu if you don't." Kayla chuckled.

Ryan held his hands up in surrender. "I'm staying out of this one." 

James groaned and put his fingers on the planchette, the rest of us following suit.

All was quiet. We could only hear the rain pouring outside.

Everyone looked at each other. What do we do now?

Kayla cleared her throat to speak. "Okay. Is anyone there? Spirits, are you there?"

The lights flickered after a few seconds. We all gasped, but kept our fingers on the planchette. 

"Spirits, give us a sign that you're here to communicate with us!" Kayla spoke again.

The lights in the living room, and possibly the whole downstairs of the MadHouse completely went out. This time, we screamed.

"Ryan, you're doing this!" I glared in his general direction.

"Nope. I'm not doing a thing." Ryan wasn't fazed by all this. Why am I not surprised?

The planchette started moving under our fingers, guiding us from letter to letter, spelling out a word.

**H-E-L-L-O**

"Hello? Well, at least this spirit is polite." Kayla chuckled nervously. 

"I'll ask something now." I say, trying to be brave. "Spirit that has chosen to talk to us, have you been wandering the MadHouse since your death?" 

Slowly, the planchette moved again. Towards one of the top corners of the board.

**YES**

"Have you ever played video games when you were alive?" James asked.

"James, what??" Sam turned to him, eyes wide. "What information is that gonna give us?!"

"I was curious!" James whispered.

The planchette kinda circled around the word **"YES** and then moved back down to the letters. It was a bit shaky, but we could tell what the spirit wanted us to read.

**G-T-A**

"Ha! See? We did find out something!" James smirked. 

"Spirit, does it bother you that there's so many people living here now?" Sam asked. 

No response. 

"Maybe it's stopped talking to us." I said.

"Maybe it was Sam's question, scared it away." James chuckled. Sam playfully shoved him, and that probably started the planchette moving again. It spelled out a longer word this time.

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

"Awww! We're friends with the spirit!" Kayla smiled. "See? I told you it wasn't an evil spirit since it's Ryan's house."

"He has an evil being in the basement that has to be fed regularly, or he'll kill us all." I stated, deadpan.

"Ah, Stu wouldn't hurt any of you. Or would he~?" Ryan mockingly thought.

I rolled my eyes and brought up another question. "Spirit, while you were living, or even now, do you have a favorite number?" 

The spirit guided the planchette over to the numbers and gave us an unusual one.

**4-2-0**

"What does this number mean?" Sam asked. 

We could hear Ryan chuckling lightly, but thought nothing of it. We were being moved again on this mysterious Ouija board. And after reading this, I sighed loudly. 

**J-U-B-L**

"God damn it. RAY! WE KNOW IT'S YOU!" I shouted, looking around.

"Hang on, hang on. Spirit, or Ray, what did you name your Vileplume when you played Pokemon Red?" James asked. "If it is Ray, only he would know that one." 

Once again, we were moving, very smooth this time, from letter to letter.

"W-E-E-D" Kayla spelled out.

"G-O-D." Sam finished. 

"WeedGod? That's actually right!" James exclaimed. "It IS Ray!" 

As if by magic, Ghost Ray appeared, lying in the air in a 'paint me like one of your french girls' pose. "You have summoned the all-powerful Ghost Ray. Now, you will all be punished. Boo."

Ryan was laughing at this point. "Well done, Ray!"

"Ryan, you knew about this??" I got up and poked him on the shoulder. 

"Of course I did, Tabi! The first thing I did when I got this house was check for any spirits. Turns out, it was only Ray. And that's because he followed me here! There are no other spirits." 

Sam sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. That was spooky!" 

"Well, I'm not bored anymore!" Kayla smiled. 

The lights turned back on and the sun was shining through the windows.

"Hey, guys! It's sunny now! Let's play some PUBG!" James shouted with excitement!

"I'll get the airplane and parachutes ready!" Ryan ran off with a smile. 

It was October 2nd and the spookiness was building. I wonder if there's something behind it all. And what will happen on Halloween? 

This was going to be one hell of a month.


End file.
